Los malaventurados no lloran
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: A mitad de camino del viaje de su vida, se encontró solo y en un bosque oscuro. La cordura aún prevalecía en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Personas como él no podían derramar ni una sola lágrima; o eso fue lo que creyó al menos. -【Iori Y., Maki Y.】-
1. Capítulo I

.

 ** _N/A 1:_** _Ahora i_ _maginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del **"**_ _ **K.O.F. All Star"**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Fanfic le pertenece al grupo musical: **PXNDX. - Estrofa I y II.**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde la tragedia. El día en que le habían quitado su único motivo de seguir adelante en su asquerosa y patética vida. Muy de vez en cuando recordaba que tenía que alimentarse para no morir, que tenía que dormir para tener energías o bañarse para no apestar.

¿Qué demonios importaba? El yugo con el que cargaba ahora se había duplicado. Suicidarse era una manera muy cobarde de acabar con el sufrimiento que sentía; al menos el honor y orgullo por su apellido prevalecían en él.

Solía visitar a menudo a la menor de las hermanas Kagura, para saber cómo estaba. No es que le importara en sí, pero solo con ella podía desahogarse a su manera. Podía saber más acerca de su preciada Maki Yata.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

—Iori, es solo una ilusión. No puedes aferrarte a lo artificial para siempre. Maki ya no está aquí; quizás ahora esté en un lugar mejor. Por tu salud, debes aprender a vivir en la realidad, a olvidar el pasado. —comentó Chizuru con tranquilidad.

—¡Nunca! —gritó con molestia golpeado la mesa con su mano. —Actúas como si no te importara ni un carajo su muerte. —recriminó. —Ella era tu hermana. —pronunció con enojo.

—¡¿Cómo sabes que no me importa?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántas noches he llorado en mi alcoba por su ausencia?! —gritó, colocándose de pie furiosa por las palabras del Yagami. —He tenido pesadillas todas las noches desde aquella vez. —decía mientras una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla. —No sabes cuánto maldigo el día en que ese bastardo malnacido me quitó a mi hermana. Lo odio. Lo odio. Él me quitó lo más preciado en mi mundo. No sabes todo el sufrimiento por el que he pasado. —dijo con impotencia, apretando fuertemente sus dientes entre sí.

El Yagami quedó en silencio por la reacción de Chizuru; quizás no había elegido sus palabras con cuidado. Cuando la fémina se calmó un poco, Iori miró cómo retiró de la mesa los tés que había preparado junto con las galletas.

—Maki. —gimió la sacerdotisa tapándose la boca con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a llorar en silencio.

—Tienes que ayudarme, Kagura. Debe existir un medio para poder hablar con ella sin usar las réplicas de sombra del espejo Yata. No quiero vivir de una ilusión. Tengo tanto que decirle, tengo tantas dudas existenciales. Necesito hablar con ella. —decía con seriedad en su habla.

—Iori… —suspiró un poco decepcionada. —Sé la relación que tenían ustedes dos. Pero… los muertos no pueden hablar con los vivos. No quieras ir en contra de la naturaleza. No puedo ayudarte. Perdóname. —dijo con desanimo, bajando la cabeza.

—¡Fakku!

El Yagami negó con molestia. No era culpa de ella; pero por un momento, quería olvidar su miserable vida. Sentirse diferente; a cuando ella aún respiraba.

* * *

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Se mantenía a oscuras en su elegante departamento, en el cual, había invitado en algunas ocasiones a la mayor de las hermanas para poder conversar, ver alguna película, cenar y conocerse en la intimidad. Meditaba frenéticamente sentado sobre el piso, siendo alumbrado por la luz de la lámpara de lava que tenía a un costado suyo sobre un mueble. Escuchaba claramente a través de su ventanal el sonido de los carros que transitaban por la ciudad, algunos estelares provenientes de las enormes pantallas que estaban sujetas a edificios. Percibía las luces externas de Tokio.

Recordaba con rabia. Una semana después de su muerte todo lo que hacía le salía totalmente mal. No podía pensar en otra cosa. No podía poner atención en lo que hacía en el momento. Su voluntad estaba muerta, al igual que ella.

* * *

 _Iori se encontraba tendido en el suelo boca abajo. Era vergonzoso; él y Kyo reconocían que la batalla había sido un fiasco, sabían que había terminado muy rápido. El castaño jamás pensó que el combate hubiera sido tan sencillo._

— _Es la primera vez que me decepcionas, Yagami._ — _habló Kusagani dándole la espalda. Su estado físico no se veía del todo bueno, pero a comparación de su rival, las cosas habían sido claras._

— _Te voy a matar, imbécil._ — _decía Iori levantando su vista con cansancio._

— _Procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio._ — _concluyó alejándose del callejón donde habían combatido._

— _¡_ _Maldito seas!_ — _gritó, mas no refiriéndose a él._ — _¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_ — _golpeó el suelo con furia un par de veces tras cerrar sus ojos._

* * *

—No solo en los combates contra el estúpido de Kyo. Tu ausencia me afectó en mi carrera musical también. —masculló con frialdad apretando sus puños.

* * *

 _El evento estelar en aquel hotel cinco estrellas estaba en curso. La noche era hermosa, las luces contrastaban con el lugar. Las decoraciones eran increíbles; y ellos, los invitados de honor._

 _De pronto, sus compañeros de grupo dejaron de tocar en esos momentos ¿Acaso se había equivocado nuevamente? Con esa habían sido cuatro veces en tan solo una canción. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el evento de etiqueta; silencio invadió el lugar; el responsable del momento hostil apretaba sus mandíbulas reconociendo el motivo de sus errores._

— _Yagami-san_ _¿Qué ocurre?_ — _preguntó su compañera rubia mirándolo. Sin decir una sola palabra, el Yagami azotó su instrumento en el suelo y se retiró de ahí sin decir una sola palabra._

* * *

—Algunas personas como yo, solo vinimos a este mundo de mierda a sufrir. Nunca pedí nacer, nunca elegí esta puta vida. Así como tú nunca pediste morir por la culpa de ese infeliz. —se decía así mismo. —Fuiste valiente hasta el último momento. A pesar de que sabías que no tendrías ninguna jodida oportunidad de derrotarlo, te mostraste firme y determinada en cumplir tu ridícula encomienda. Yo… Iori Yagami, te reconozco; Maki Kagura.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. La sensación la reconocía. El pelirrojo se colocó de pie exhalando por la boca, viendo claramente cómo el vapor desaparecía a medida que se propagaba. Caminó lentamente a su peculiar habitación; la cual tenía sus respectivos lujos. No le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de entrar en su estado salvaje.

—Sé que ya no estás en este mundo; quiero creerle a tu hermana, quiero creer que estás en algún lugar mejor. Si es así entonces espero que en donde quiera que estés sea un lugar donde no exista el abuso, la crueldad, el sufrimiento o egoísmo. —decía mientras se esposaba ambas muñecas que conectaban a un par de gruesas cadenas clavadas profundamente a la pared.

El Yagami sintió su sangre hervir en esos momentos, sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia de quién era; la sensación era horrible.

Su aliento fue cada vez más frío; se fue encorvando; sus ojos se fueron tornando en un color rojizo. Casi estaba en la fase terminal.

—¡Arghhhhh! —gimió tratando de articular sus últimas palabras antes de actuar sin control. —Encontraré el medio para poder hablar contigo. Lo prometo. ¡Ha! —volvió a gritar sacudiendo bruscamente la cabeza. —Pero por ahora… seguiré sufriendo. —finalizó agachando su cabeza. —¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! —las cadenas fueron jaladas con gran ímpetu, impidiendo el libramiento de Iori.


	2. Capítulo II

.

 ** _N/A 1:_** _I_ _maginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del **"**_ _ **K.O.F. All Star"**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Fanfic le pertenece al grupo musical: **PXNDX. - Estrofa III, verso III y IV. Estrofa IV, verso I y II.**_

* * *

Amanecía. Pudo sentir su cuerpo debilitado yaciendo sobre el piso, aún esposado a sus muñecas. Con un dolor insoportable, abrió sus ojos lentamente; hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Desearía finalmente haber muerto por la maldición que corría a través de su sangre. Que injusta era la suerte.

—Hmp. —gimió, escupiendo a un lado tras levantar su torso del suelo.

Miró a sus alrededores; todo parecía estar en orden gracias a las medidas drásticas que había tomado la noche anterior.

Con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, el Yagami se fue colocando de pie, tambaleándose un par de veces al quedar erguido. El dolor por el cual pasaba cada vez que sufría el Riot Blood se iba agravando más y más. Iori estaba consciente de que su muerte sería tortuosa. Esperaba ese día con tantas ansias, ya que al menos algo bueno saldría de eso. Sí; las cosas estaban poniéndose peor.

Al liberar sus manos [con la ayuda de la llave], tomó una ducha. Una vez cambiado de diferente manera, no supo que hacer. No tenía fuerzas para ir en busca de Kyo, no tenía con quien ir aparte de Chizuru, no tenía ánimos para ensayar con su grupo; realmente no tenía ganas de nada. Todo era tan confuso, molesto, aburrido.

—… … … No puedo. —se decía a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. —¡No puedo! —gritó, tomándose del cabello con furia. —¡No puedo encontrar una maldita forma de hablar contigo! —aventó el control de su pantalla plana. El artefacto rompió el espejo que estaba en el cuarto.

Se levantó con desesperación. Había roto su promesa de protegerla de cualquier cosa, no había estado ahí para ella. El peso recaía sobre él otra vez, aunque ciertamente, no fuese el culpable de nada.

Se sentía carente de identidad, sus pensamientos y dolor interno lo estaban llevando a la locura sin darse cuenta. No había muchas opciones de desahogo, pero tampoco podía permitirse llorar ante ninguna situación.

—Solo lloran los débiles. Y yo… yo soy un Yagami, maldición. —musitó seriamente frunciendo el ceño.

Era ir en contra de su sufrimiento, ir en contra de su sentir. Necesitaba sentirse vivo. Quería huir a donde lo llevara el viento; el destino no importaba. Sin embargo, nadie podía escapar de sus propios pies.

—IoKi. —dijo sin expresión alguna.

Tan rápido como recordó, tomó las llaves de su motocicleta y su casco, saliendo de su departamento a gran velocidad, dirección al único lugar que lo podía tranquilizar, aunque fuera por un momento.

* * *

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Ahí estaba. Los minutos se consumían, pero él parecía ajeno a todo. Se mantenía de pie, en la orilla del acantilado, dirección al mar. El cielo nublado y el aire que pegaba en su rostro lo hacían sentir bien de alguna manera. Tantos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

A su derecha, no tan alejado de él, se encontraba un extenso bosque. Detrás, su motocicleta y el camino liso que conducía a tierra de nadie. Las enormes piedras desgastadas sobre las cuales estaba parado se sentían firmes. Iori mantuvo su vista hacia la nada, escuchando el sonido de las olas golpear contra las rocas; la altura era considerable.

Tras unos segundos de profunda meditación, miró su mano derecha; en ella, un anillo de plata se ajustaba a su dedo medio. Recordó el momento de su entrega…

* * *

 _Ambos se encontraban en aquel mismo lugar, distrayéndose a solas como de costumbre. Era una hermosa tarde soleada; ya para esos tiempos, ambos vestían de forma diferente a como solían hacerlo. Les gustaba variar._

— _Es bellísimo. Y si quieres, podemos llamar a este lugar combinando nuestros nombres, se me ocurre algo como… IoKi._ — _propuso la joven Yata sonriendo de manera pacífica._

— _Tsk, ¿Cómo puedes decir una tontería como esa siendo tan inteligente?_ — _dijo Iori sin verla a la cara. Maki volvió a sonreír ante lo escuchado._

— _Ho, es verdad. Tengo algo para ti._ — _dijo siendo observada por el pelirrojo. La mujer estiró su mano derecha, sosteniendo en su palma un anillo de plata._ — _No es lo que realmente parece._ — _habló algo sonrojada por el posible malentendido._ — _Es para que me recuerdes siempre. En donde quiera que estés._

— _¿Para que te recuerde?_ — _cuestionó seriamente sin entender._

— _Es mío. Bueno, creo que lo era. Me gustaría que lo conservaras._ — _decía, agravando su sonrojo._

 _¿Acaso le había dicho ya lo hermosa y adorable que se veía con sus mejillas sonrojadas? Claro que no; ni en su más ridícula oportunidad lo haría. Y es que, no era nada común un sonrojo en alguien como Maki, pero menos una palabra amable por parte del Yagami._

 _El varón sostuvo el anillo y se lo colocó tranquilamente, mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente; ese había sido el momento más grato de su vida._

* * *

Al terminar de recordar, zafó el anillo de su dedo y lo miró detenidamente. Quiso maldecir, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. ¿Y si en realidad no existía la forma de hablar con ella? Al menos, quería librarse de una vez por todas de ese horrible sentimiento. Apretó el pequeño artefacto y tomando impulso suficiente, lo aventó hacia el mar.

—No pienso estar encadenado al pasado ahora que la esperanza me ha abandonado. —pronunció con furia. —Y ahora… —se acercó al límite del acantilado. En esos momentos, dio un paso hacia adelante provocando que cayera.

Su cuerpo chocó contra el agua fría; ni siquiera el doloroso impacto hizo que sintiera dolor físico.

Cada vez se iba hundiendo más; su figura caía boca arriba, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. En un impulso de necesidad, los abrió. Observó cuidadosamente la combinación de colores en el agua; verde, amarillo, azul claro y negro en lo profundo. Contempló su entorno; no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión que su cabeza había creado, pero a sus alrededores, apreció a varias personas que también se iban hundiendo lentamente. Hombres y mujeres; pero sobre todo, mujeres.

—" _¿Entonces así se siente?"_ —pensó con asco, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con alivio mientras los cuerpos se disolvían en el agua como si fuesen cacao en polvo.

Se fue quedando sin oxígeno en sus pulmones; pudo sentir claramente cómo se iba quedando inconsciente a medida que su cuerpo descendía. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, una mano lo tomó de su muñeca jalándolo con fuerza hacia la superficie.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

Después de haberle practicado respiración de boca a boca por varios minutos, la figura femenina se alejó del cuerpo notando la positiva reacción. Iori abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se encontraba en la orilla de la playa totalmente empapado junto a una mujer arrodillada a un lado suyo.

—Chizuru [?] —cuestionó reconociéndola mientras se quitaba con una mano la arena que tenía en la cara.

—No. —negó la hermosa mujer respirando agitadamente por la boca a causa del trabajo que había realizado.

—… … … Maki [!?] —volvió a preguntar castañeteando un poco.

La joven no contestó a la pregunta, Iori lo entendió a la manera "Quien calla, otorga". Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con asombro, sin decirse ni una sola palabra.


	3. Capítulo III

.

 ** _N/A 1:_** _I_ _maginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del **"**_ _ **K.O.F. All Star"**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Fanfic le pertenece al grupo musical: **PXNDX. - Estrofa I y III.**_

* * *

Sentían la brisa en sus cuerpos. El terreno no había cambiado en absoluto, todo parecía en orden; clima nublado, la suave corriente de aire, el lugar; pero sus prendas, si eran diferentes ahora. La miró por unos pocos segundos; la mujer llevaba puesta una blusa larga de color blanco con líneas rojas horizontales y verticales, creando cuadros con la perpendicularidad de estas, un pantalón oscuro ajustado, mas sin embargo, descalza.

Y él… de una forma tan similar; la diferencia de su vestir era únicamente el color de su camisa con mangas, la suya era roja con líneas negras; también descalzo.

—¿Acaso mi sangre maldita está jugando conmigo? ¿O es qué estoy muerto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando a la fémina tras incorporar su espalda. —¡Esta es la alucinación más patética que he visto!

—No. Te puedo asegurar que esto no es ninguna ilusión. Es la realidad. Sigues vivo. —comentó, sorprendida por lo escuchado.

—¡Maldita sea, Chizuru! ¡Esto es una burla! Déjate de estupideces ¡¿Qué ganas con hacerte pasar por ella?! —recriminó, escéptico. Pero debía reconocer que si se trataba de un engaño, la voz era idéntica a la de Maki.

—Lamento decepcionarte. Pero no soy mi hermana Chizuru. —dijo algo triste, bajando la mirada por las palabras ajenas.

El Yagami quedó en silencio por unos instantes sin despegar sus ojos de ella. La miró detenidamente. Sí, era tan parecida a Maki; es decir, sabía que era una gemela, pero había ciertos rasgos que la diferenciaban y algo dentro de sí que lo obligaban a creer.

No cabía duda alguna; aun si quería desafiar la situación al compararla con la menor, no podía negar los hechos evidentes.

—Es… es imposible. —decía con desesperación en su habla. —Debo haber perdido la cordura. Tú deberías… —calló, cambiando sus palabras por otras. —Deberías ser Chizuru. —respiró con pesadez, no podía dar crédito a la "realidad". —No puedes ser Maki, no debes ser Maki.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo? Maki. —preguntó un poco enojada.

—Porque tú eres Chizuru. —contestó nada convencido.

—Jmm. —sonrió tranquilamente de lado, cerrando sus ojos. —Bueno, ¿Crees que Chizuru haría algo como esto…? —los abrió, acercándose a su rostro. La joven Yata tomó con ambas manos las mejillas de su compañero y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

Iori se inmutó al sentir la boca femenina; la textura, el sabor, la noción, todo lo llevó a recordar el pasado; se sentía igual. Por instinto, ambos cerraron los ojos profundizando más aquel beso.

Al separarse, el varón la miró detenidamente y sin avisar, la tomó rápidamente con una mano de sus mejillas, apretando de manera ruda. La duda había desaparecido completamente.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! —frunció el ceño, exigiendo respuesta inmediata.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Maki como pudo, oponiendo fuerzas con ambas manos sobre la muñeca del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Tienes idea por lo que he pasado estos últimos meses, maldición?! ¡¿La tienes?! ¡No pude! ¡Me siento indigno! ¡Un idiota! ¡La deshonra de mi clan! —gritó, soltándola con brusquedad. El Yagami se colocó de pie dándole la espalda, apretó los puños por la impotencia que sentía. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual podía hablar con ella, estar con ella, sentirla, besarla.

—Iori. —musitó consternada, incorporándose lentamente de la arena.

—Vine a este jodido lugar, para tratar de aliviar mi dolor interno. Vine… porque estaba harto de mí sentir, ¿Cómo demonios crees que me siento ahora? —cuestionó con molestia sin mirarla.

—Ha, yo… —suspiró con la boca abierta. —Te juro, que si hubiera podido hablar contigo antes de este día, lo hubiera hecho sin dudar. —en esos instantes, un Yami Barai avanzó rápidamente por el suelo hacia Maki; la joven Yata hizo repeler con una mano el ataque usando su poder, alejando el fuego del cuerpo de ambos.

—¿Qué hace a este diferente? Habla. —se giró, caminando hasta estar cerca de ella.

—Tú.

—…?!

—Te ibas a quitar la vida. —decía mirándolo seriamente. —E ibas a romper la promesa que nos hiciste a ambos. No podía permitir que murieras de esa forma indigna. Aún no has cumplido el propósito en tu existir. —terminó de decir, deslizando el mechón de cabello ajeno para ver sus dos ojos.

—Propósito. —dijo con asco. —Si mi maldito propósito es vivir esta miserable vida del culo, llena de tragedias y calamidades, entonces lo estoy haciendo de maravilla. —habló con ironía.

—Tu propósito va más allá de lo que imaginas. Pero siempre fuiste un retraído. —decía con firmeza. —Siempre traté de que lo notaras en todo; cuando salíamos juntos, cuando intercambiábamos puntos de vista; cuando hablábamos respecto al Orochi. Cuando me invitabas a lugares. Nunca te forcé a nada. Tú fuiste quien tomó esa decisión. Estar aislado de todo el mundo no es sano para nadie. —terminó de hablar con decepción.

—¡Mientes! Soy un Yagami, se supone que todos sean inferiores a mí. Ninguna basura puede conmigo; no necesito de nadie, no necesito a nadie. Nadie en este mundo me puede importar. —decía con soberbia.

—¿Ni siquiera yo? —cuestionó, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos por el comentario del pelirrojo. Iori quedó en silencio, demostrando el orgullo de su apellido, aunque muy dentro de sí, no quisiera admitir lo que ella significaba para él. —… … … Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo. —indicó Maki, pasando seriamente a un lado de él.

Al verla alejarse conforme avanzaba, el varón no tuvo más opción que seguirla; detestaba tener que obedecer órdenes o indicaciones de quien fuera, pero un impulso reconocible dentro de él lo obligó a hacerlo. Después de todo, no era cualquier mujer, se trataba de "ella", e Iori lo sabía perfectamente.

Tras ir ascendiendo de entre las rocas, pudo notar cómo el camino de regreso había desaparecido por completo, dando lugar a más límite del acantilado. Su motocicleta color vino seguía ahí, mas no la carretera. No le importó demasiado aquella anomalía.

Se fueron adentrando lentamente en el bosque, mientras la ropa de ambos se secaba en el trayecto. El Yagami seguía a la mujer Yata un poco alejado de ella, observando cada detalle del ecosistema. Árboles frondosos, pinos enormes, el menear de las ramas y hojas a causa del aire fresco, un pequeño arroyo; el sonido del agua fluyendo era sumamente relajante, transmitía paz; el cantar de los pajarillos invisibles a causa de las copas de los árboles era tan hermoso, como escuchar la más hermosa melodía de violín o piano. Enormes rocas cubiertas de musgo se encontraban enterradas en el barro, a un costado de donde corría el pequeño arroyo. Un aroma tan característico del bosque… madera, menta, hierbabuena, rosas, tierra húmeda. El medio ambiente hacía sentir de alguna manera bien al pelirrojo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Espera, ya lo sabrás. —contestó Maki sin voltear.

Siguieron caminando sobre la vereda, hasta atravesar una enorme roca que permitía paso por debajo de ella. Al pasar, Iori fue notando lentamente una peculiar cabaña en medio de los enormes pinos y encinos. Humo salía por la chimenea; jamás había visto un lugar como ese, no recordaba en absoluto una construcción así en medio del bosque.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó deteniéndose, observando cómo la chica subía por los tres escalones y se limpiaba sus pies sobre el tapete.

—Creí que lo sabías. —dijo ella mirándolo desde su posición. —Ven… entremos. —indicó con la cabeza.

Sin tener opciones, el Yagami caminó a la puerta, echando un último vistazo a sus alrededores antes de entrar.

El lugar era muy agradable. Todo parecía recién construido y barnizado; la madera de los muros, trabes, pisos y losas era de Ébano, cuidada a la perfección. Los rooms distintivos, estaban localizados de manera perfecta, pues la cabaña contaba con dos pisos para la distribución adecuada. El mobiliario, equipo de cocina, sala y demás, se encontraba completo. Daba la impresión de como si la joven Yata hubiese vivido en ese lugar hacía tiempo.

—¿Quieres comer? Puedo preparar algo para los dos si quieres. —comentó Maki, sonriendo desde la cocina.

—… … … ¿Cómo es posible? —dijo fríamente, avanzando por la sala.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo es posible que estés viva? —repitió de la misma manera.

—Bueno; tú dímelo. Haz encontrado la forma de hablar conmigo, lo cual es diferente. Me siento muy feliz por eso. —decía con sinceridad en sus palabras.

—¿Cómo lo hice? Tu hermana dijo que los muertos y los vivos no podían hablar entre sí.

—Es cierto. Y dadas las circunstancias, me sorprende que no analizaras la situación. Quizás, no esté en estado "no vivo" después de todo.

—…?! Explícate. —ordenó con frialdad.

—Ya lo hice. Por alguna razón fuiste a IoKi; tratando de encontrar paz en tu interior, pero confundiste las situaciones sin poder comprender la realidad. Estabas tan obsesionado, buscando la manera de poder hablar conmigo de alguna u otra manera, ¿No es verdad? Tu voluntad no ha muerto aún. Este, es el ejemplo más claro de ello. —habló con dulzura en sus palabras.

—No puede ser. —recriminó apretando sus puños con furia.

—Renunciaste a la paz mental a la que tenías derecho después de enterarte de lo de Goenitz, Iori. ¿Fue acaso eso lo que querías? —dijo la fémina con desaprobación.

—¡Cállate! —gritó, lanzándole un ataque. El fuego impactó contra el cuerpo ajeno, haciendo que Iori se sorprendiera por lo sucedido, creyó que repelería el ataque.

—Con que así es [?] Ahora lo entiendo todo. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó con tristeza, anteponiendo un clon de sombra para que el ataque no la hiriera.

—No tienes idea por lo que ha pasado Chizuru, por lo que he pasado yo. Lo negro que nos las hemos visto con relación a ese hijo de perra que quiere liberarse del sello. —dijo con rabia, haciendo tronar los huesos de sus nudillos por el coraje que sentía.

—No me digas, ¿Me estás culpando de todo lo que está pasando? ¿Esa es tu justificación? —preguntó con molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que está pasando con Orochi o con los demás! ¡Te necesité! No fue fácil para nadie; me daba asco propio. —quedó en silencio por un momento. —Solo quería que todo fuera como antes, pero era engañarme a mí mismo. —golpeó el muro con fuerza. —Y ahora, por alguna jodida razón, te apareces así de la nada, hablándome como si todo estuviera bien, ¡Nada está bien! Nunca lo estuvo desde que te fuiste. Y no te das cuenta, ¡Maldición! —la joven Yata quedó enmudecida con la boca abierta, un sentimiento de culpa enorme la invadió en esos momentos.

—Cariño… yo jamás creí que te afectaría tanto. Nunca quise que pasara nada de eso, de ninguna manera…

—¡No fue tu culpa! —le interrumpió, volviendo a golpear la madera. —Fue mía… kggg… kggg… —luchó contra su lengua, guardando las palabras hirientes en su garganta. —No estuve ahí para impedirlo. Cargo con ese peso todos los días, sin poder perdonarme. —terminó de decir saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña.

—¡Iori! ¡Espera! ¡Iori! —corrió Maki tras él. —¡Iori! —gritó, perdiéndolo de vista a causa de los enormes pinos del bosque. —No te vayas. —masculló, suspirando con tristeza.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Agradezco, en verdad, a todos ustedes que han usado parte de su valioso tiempo en leer este fanfic. Gracias por leer sobre este shipp y mi nueva pairing favorita - **[Iori Y., Maki Yata]** Sí, recuerden que este es un "Ioki" o "MakIori". Me encantan estos dos juntos. _

_Alguna queja, sugerencia, observación, sobre el Ooc con respecto a Maki o Iori, por favor, háganmelo saber, estoy tratando de hacer a Iori lo más "Iori" que puedo._

 _See us soon!_


	4. Capítulo IV

.

 ** _N/A 1:_** _I_ _maginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del **"**_ _ **K.O.F. All Star"**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Fanfic le pertenece al grupo musical: **PXNDX. - Estrofa III y IV.**_

 _ **Advertencia:** Este cap. contiene Lime, grado 3/5. Se recomienda discreción. _

* * *

A mitad de camino del viaje de su vida, se encontró solo y en un bosque oscuro. La cordura aún prevalecía en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Por qué todo le resultaba tan extraño? Imposible y a la vez… tan normal.

Sentía claramente el palpitar de su corazón, su respiración, la sangre fluir a través de sus venas, el dolor a causa de pisar las espinosas plantas tras haber corrido por el bosque. Si lo había dudado una vez más, se lo reiteraba sin problema alguno…

—Aún estoy vivo. —masculló, apretando su empeine para disminuir el ardor.

Miraba detenidamente la fogata que tenía enfrente, sentado sobre la tierra húmeda, tan curioso, como si estuviese esperando algún acontecimiento. Sabía perfectamente que la fémina no lo estaba buscando; eso era lo más extraordinario, y por eso le encantaba su carácter, su belleza física, su porte, elegancia, sencillez, inteligencia, humildad, carisma; era casi la mujer perfecta.

Iori no reconocía la verdadera razón por la cual, una persona tan admirable y respetada "en vida", se había fijado en alguien como él… un hombre apático, frío, rudo y de carácter volátil. Tampoco sabía si llamarse afortunado o no; al haberse relacionado con una dama de esa categoría o el que ella se hubiera relacionado con un estúpido, desgraciado y eufórico.

Su mente era un caos en esos instantes; tantos deseos de hablar con ella, de cualquier forma, de poder tenerla entre sus brazos; y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, en qué estaba desperdiciando su tiempo [?] Estaba molesto, pero ¿Por qué? La joven Yata no había hecho nada para que estuviese así, al menos no con ella; si el haberlo rescatado de una muerte segura era algo malo o denigrante, entonces el Yagami sí tenía verdaderos motivos para estar furioso, pero fuera de eso, no encontraba culpa alguna en Maki. Eso era lo que más le hacía rabiar, no poder molestarse sin razón alguna, su estúpido orgullo que tenía en verdad era grave. Sin embargo, no lo podía estar de ninguna forma con ella, tan acostumbrado estaba a la decepción, euforia, frialdad, a la soledad, que no recordaba cómo era pasar tiempo con la refinada mujer.

—Algún día dejaré de ser tan bruto [?] —retiró del fuego la rama que tenía empalada un pescado. Iori le dio una mordida al alimento, saboreando la carne; no era carne roja, pero debía admitir que la blanca no estaba nada mal.

Al terminar de comer, se colocó de pie, observando la luna brillar en su gloria junto con las estrellas. La necesidad lo obligó a actuar de inmediato, sintiendo un extraño vacío.

—¿Pero qué demonios me pasa? —frunció el ceño, asqueado por su actitud.

De ninguna manera podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía ahora. En esos momentos, apagó el fuego con la ayuda de la tierra y emprendió camino rápidamente.

* * *

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

La mesa estaba perfectamente preparada con comida para los dos; Maki había puesto dedicación y cariño en preparar los alimentos, pero no sabía si había valido la pena.

Se veía tan hermosa; su cabello largo caía por su espalda, sus labios pintados de rojo intenso, al igual que sus muy bien cultivadas uñas combinaban con su piel pálida y sus hermosos ojos con la blusa de gasa de tonalidad gris que usaba.

—¿Nada?

Miró por quinta ocasión a través de la ventana, su semblante no aparentaba un sentimiento tranquilo o feliz, sino todo lo contrario. Pensó que… ahora que podían hablar directamente, quizás él podía sentirse un poco mejor, pero al parecer, todo había empeorado. Jamás quiso que eso pasara.

Tras unos minutos más de no apartar la mirada del bosque, se giró decepcionada, yendo a sentarse a una de las sillas; apagó las velas, tapándose los ojos con una mano. Todo había sido un fracaso.

—¿Aún no es tarde para cenar juntos? —escuchó la profunda voz familiar, proviniendo de la sala. Maki se giró, quedando sorprendida por la presencia del pelirrojo.

—¡… … …! Jha. —exhaló débilmente en forma de risa debido a la impresión. —Por supuesto que no. Adelante. —sonrió con gran dulzura mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. El Yagami así lo hizo, encendiendo las velas con su propio fuego; la joven rió por la acción.

En la cena, casi no se dirigían palabra, el ambiente parecía mágico, nada hostil ni comprometido, la sensación era como si hubiesen vivido juntos por tantos años en aquella cabaña. Solo estaban ella, él, las estrellas, la luna y el maravilloso ecosistema que los rodeaba.

Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio relajante que había, pero de vez en cuando, conectaban sus miradas por unos segundos, como si con eso se dijesen todo lo que tenía en mente. Además, el hombre aprovechaba la ocasión para observar sus preciosos labios, saboreándolos en cada movimiento.

—Estuvo bien. —dijo Iori, sin verla directamente.

—Me alegra que te gustara. —juntó sus palmas a un lado de su rostro tras sonreír. —¿Por qué no te bañas y cambias de ropa? Debes estar cansado, una buena ducha siempre relaja a quien sea. —decía mientras retiraba los platos. El joven recordó la escena de cuando había ido a visitar a Chizuru.

—No quiero ser una molestia. —habló fríamente, levantándose.

—Para nada. El tiempo sobra en gran manera. Además, no tienes a donde ir. —se burló sutilmente la mujer Yata.

—Mñmmm… —gruñó por lo bajo, apretando un poco sus puños.

—Adelante, siéntete libre. Arriba, segunda puerta del lado derecho. —indicó, alejándose del dining room.

El Yagami subió las escaleras con calma y después de desvestirse, entró a la regadera; el agua caliente que caía sobre su cuerpo en verdad lo relajaba. A medida que se duchaba, pudo reordenar sus emociones de una mejor manera mientras miraba hacia el suelo; mantenía su mirada entrecerrada. Se arrepintió mentalmente por haber actuado como un estúpido en el primer cruce de palabras con ella. Se dio cuenta que… realmente había perdido mucho tiempo en haber actuado como un idiota impotente. Y ahora, estaba más que dispuesto a obedecer a sus impulsos.

Luego de ducharse, cepilló a la perfección sus dientes y secó su cabello, alborotándolo con sus manos en un intento de que se secara más rápido. Al salir de la ducha, caminó por el pasillo con una toalla envuelta, únicamente alrededor de su cintura. Entró a la habitación, hallándose con Maki, quien leía un libro recostada de lado sobre la cama.

—Ha [¡¿?!] Lo siento, no creí que fueras a entrar en este cuarto. —se levantó la fémina, evitando ver el bien trabajado cuerpo lleno de gotas que resbalaban por este. —Me retiro. —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Iori corrió rápidamente hacia la joven, azotando la puerta para volver a cerrarla ante la acción, la fémina se giró rápidamente e inhaló por la boca, notando cómo el pelirrojo la había acorralado tras poner sus dos brazos entre ella, la distancia a la que se encontraban sus rostros era mínima. Sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero ninguno se animaba a actuar primero.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó como si no supiera lo que él tenía en mente.

En esos momentos, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta los labios rojos y sin pedir permiso, la besó intensamente, tomándola por la cintura. Sin oponerse al beso, Maki rodeó el cuello del hombre con sus antebrazos, mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos, gozando más aquella sensación.

El Yagami podía sentir los carnosos y jugosos labios sobre los suyos, le encantaba la textura, sentir las uñas de la gemela recorrer su cabellera rojiza mientras seguía el intenso beso, sentir la lengua de su compañera contra la suya, bailando entre sus bocas, poder oler su exquisito aroma femenino que lo embriagaba, un olor similar a decenas de rosas y flores con fragancia deliciosa.

Comenzó a masajear con desesperación las caderas y senos, haciéndola estremecer ante aquella acción. La mujer no opuso resistencia alguna, le excitaba demasiado; a decir verdad, jamás se imaginó dejarse tocar o besar de esa manera por alguien. La intensidad del momento subió, obligándolos a caminar hacia la cama sin parar de besarse.

Al estar recostada boca arriba, fue ella misma quien se quitó su blusa y sostén, dejando al descubierto sus atributos para deleite del pelirrojo. Él, nada tardo, empezó a besarlos y a lamerlos con delicadeza, siendo tomado con las uñas largas por su cabello.

Lentamente, desabrochó el pantalón y lo fue bajando sobre las piernas femeninas, acariciándolas en el proceso. Al retirarlo por completo, Iori quitó la única prenda que tapaba su hombría. La joven se sorprendió en gran manera, no recordaba muy bien el tamaño o grosor de la masculinidad del hombre, mas sin embargo, si cómo se hacía el amor, ya que, después de todo, ambos habían tomado la virginidad del otro.

Al acercarse nuevamente a ella, masajeó una vez más los senos, empezando a recorrer el cuello con su lengua; Maki ahogó un exquisito gemido tras sentir lo que le hacía. Le encantaba la idea de desafiarlo a hacerla jadear de placer, a medida que él empezaba con el acto.

Fue de esa manera, que hizo a un lado las bragas de su compañera para poder entrar con una embestida. Al hacerlo, la joven gimió de manera sensual, mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos excitada; arañó débilmente la espalda de pelirrojo a causa del orgasmo repentino que había sentido. Fuerte, pero delicioso; olvidaba cómo se sentía el placer del sexo con la persona a la que quería con el alma.

El Yagami empezó a moverse, haciendo jadear de forma musical a su compañera. La joven Yata sentía como si la fuesen a dejar inconsciente a causa de tantos orgasmos. Él sabía cómo hacer las cosas; la besaba delicadamente, la acariciaba sin prisas… como queriendo aprenderse de memoria cada curva del cuerpo femenino, permitía que ella le indicase el ritmo o acomodo favorable. Estúpido de pensar… pero quizás sí era un caballero después de todo, al menos en la cama.

Al sentir el clímax cerca, el pelirrojo se retiró, terminando fuera del cuerpo de Maki, no sin antes gruñir de la delicia a causa de la eyaculación, acompañado por un exquisito gemido ajeno. Si todo era sumamente real, entonces ni de broma correría el riesgo de condenarla a causa de su maldición.

Al terminar, se quitó de encima, recostándose a un lado. La gemela colocó su cabeza sobre el pectoral de Iori; cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar su respiración entrecortada debido al éxtasis que aún sentía. El pelirrojo no puso objeción, tan solo rodeó la espalda con su brazo, acariciando la suave piel. Dentro de sí mismo, se sentía diferente, lleno de paz, tranquilidad, como si las cosas estuviesen mejor de la nada. Sus preocupaciones, su odio, ira, cansancio, se habían ido… al menos por el momento. Observó por la ventana, contemplando las estrellas que habían sido testigos de lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

—" _Gracias."_ —pensó el joven, dándole un suave beso en la frente. Tras hacerlo, fue cerrando sus ojos con cansancio.


	5. Capítulo V

.

 ** _N/A 1:_** _I_ _maginen a los personajes con los rostros y anatomías del **"**_ _ **K.O.F. All Star"**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Fanfic le pertenece al grupo musical: **PXNDX.**_

* * *

Sabía que el momento tendría que llegar tarde o temprano, pero jamás pensó que fuera tan pronto; a pesar de ello, estaba consciente de la situación. No puso queja u objeción alguna. Por supuesto que no era fácil de digerir, mucho menos por lo que había vivido en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero reconocía que era necesario. No podía vivir de lo irreal.

Iori y Maki habían pasado juntos toda la mañana. Después de haber tenido un delicioso desayuno y cepillar sus dientes, salieron a la intemperie a caminar por el verde pasto, disfrutando del paisaje y el plantío de rosas que la mujer cuidaba con su alma. Fueron largas horas de plática; siempre le había impresionado la sabiduría con la que ella le hablaba, la simpleza y la forma extraordinaria de ver la vida. Su voz era tan angélica y frágil al mismo tiempo, la más hermosa y fina que jamás había escuchado; provocaba sentimientos de benevolencia o redención.

El pelirrojo tenía en mente todo lo que habían hablado, ya no era una sensación extraña o nauseabunda, más bien, tranquilidad y paz; aunque esa paz y tranquilidad fueran a desvanecerse una vez dejara de estar con ella.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

—¿Lo entiendes verdad? Kyo y mi hermana te necesitan de vuelta, si alguno de ustedes llegase a faltar, el regreso del Orochi sería inevitable.

—Lo sé. —fue todo lo que dijo gruñendo. Sintió cómo la gemela acariciaba su cabello tras haber dejado su cabeza reposar en el regazo. —¿Qué hay de ella?

—Que los cuide mucho. Dile que me siento muy orgullosa y que la amo. Que busque siempre la luz. Y que no permita que Kyo y tú se maten entre sí. —bromeó.

—¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? ¿Es una ilusión del espejo de los Yata?

—Este lugar son tus deseos no revelados del alma. Con tu insaciable sed de búsqueda se te permitió llegar aquí. Realmente, el espejo de mis ancestros Yata no tuvo casi nada que ver.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas estando aquí?

—No lo sé. Tú dime ¿Desde cuando te habías aferrado tanto para hablar conmigo a cualquier costo?

—… … …

A decir verdad, estaba un poco tranquilo. Había hablado con ella, la había visto, la había besado, habían hecho el amor y había aclarado la mayor parte de sus dudas existenciales ¿Quién diría que Maki tendría ese don, además de los otros? Miró por un par de segundos su motocicleta, la cual permanecía totalmente intacta desde el momento en el que había llegado, por inercia, también miró hacia el camino, la carretera continuaba como si jamás hubiese sido destruía. El Yagami se colocó de pie, recordando su patética vida, asumió que al volver tendría que regresar a la normalidad y enfrentar a sus demonios. Caminó hasta la orilla del acantilado, como si recordase la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar con ella.

—¿Te da miedo regresar? —preguntó, acercándose.

—No. —dijo con frialdad. —Me aterra. —reveló, mirando hacia la nada.

—Ten. —la joven Yata le entregó el anillo de plata que había sido arrojado al mar. Iori lo miró, apretándolo fuertemente, dentro de sí, estaba arrepentido por haberlo lanzado al precipicio. —Por favor, ya no hagas tonterías, recuerda que te lo regalé para que me recordaras. —sonrió con un poco de sorna.

—…

—… ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí. Ocurre mucho, diría yo. Y no cosas buenas precisamente. Entre ellas que no te veré más. Tendré que soportar el resto que me quede de vida, mi maldición, la soledad, el fracaso, entre otras cosas.

—No digas eso, ya lo hemos hablado.

—Sabes que es verdad.

Maki lo miró como queriendo decir algo, pero de su boca no salieron las palabras. No fue necesario decir nada, el pelirrojo continuó hablando.

—Al menos sé que estás en algún lugar mejor, un lugar en donde no hay abuso fuera de este mundo. Pude, de alguna maldita manera, encontrar el medio para poder hablar contigo y decirte por lo que he pasado. Así que… gracias.

—Iori… —suspiró, haciendo que una lágrima resbalara de sus ojos. —¿Sabes? He estado pensando en ti muy a menudo, más de lo normal. Eres una persona maravillosa, en todo sentido, nunca dejes que la vida te haga sentir lo contrario. —acarició la mejilla de su compañero.

El varón se sintió avergonzado por primera vez en su vida, no estaba absolutamente nada acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos si estaban dirigidas a él.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Sí. —sonrió, tomándole de la mano. —Te voy a estar esperando aquí mismo con ansias. Pero aún no. —otra lágrima le resbaló. No era tan fácil decir adiós, aunque fuese momentáneamente.

—Aún no. —repitió sin verla a la cara.

En esos momentos, Maki se alzó de puntitas y alcanzó los labios del Yagami con los suyos. El beso no duró mucho, pero en este había plasmado todos sus sentimientos que sentía por él; Iori sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Al separarse, no dijo nada, tan solo caminó hasta su motocicleta para encenderla sin mirar atrás. Algunas sensaciones de odio y desprecio inundaron su cabeza, detestaba la idea de tener que marcharse para volver a sufrir en la vida, pero al menos sabía que en algún momento la espera habría valido la pena. Observó hacia la carretera y una vez más a la joven Yata. Así pues, emprendió camino, avanzando a través de IoKi.

—¡Te amo! —gritó, sacudiendo su mano en forma de despedida mientras lo veía alejarse.

—… … … Yo también. —masculló fríamente una vez se había alejado unos cien metros de ella.

La fémina sonrió en gran manera, reconociendo de alguna forma que le había devuelto las palabras. Maki colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda sin dejar de sonreír, ansiaba el momento en que pudieran estar juntos otra vez y quizás… para siempre.

—Pero aún no. —se repitió a sí misma, dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña.

* * *

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Las cosas no parecían haber mejorado ni un poco, todo seguía casi igual, todo estaba tal vez peor que antes, todo le salía mal; pero no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran luego de haber vivido eso. No obstante, se mantenía en la lucha del día con día; solitario, temido y despreciado; su recuerdo y el confortable compañerismo que tenía de vez en cuando con Chizuru eran lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo, al menos hasta que un tema con relación a Yamata no Orochi se presentase, pero por lo mientras…

¿Debería recordar muy a menudo? ¿Se debería acordar consecutivamente? Quizás no, de esa manera solo lograría sentirse peor. Aunque quisiera, ya era muy tarde para cambiar el sentimiento que sentía. No podía odiarla por dejarlo solo, ella jamás lo había escogido de esa manera. Su única escapatoria era seguir aguantando hasta el final.

Luego de un par de semanas, las cosas empezaban a ser más tranquilas para él. Un nuevo torneo de The King of Fighters iba a comenzar, al menos así tendría su mente un poco ocupada para tratar de vencer a Kyo. Además, había pausado una nueva gira con su banda por todo el continente Europeo.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

Esa tarde, se reunió con la menor de las hermanas para charlar. El pensar en ella y lo vivido después de casi mes y medio lo habían inspirado para componer una canción; ahora, no todo iba tan de la mierda. Esa era su única forma en que se podía desahogar sin herir a nadie físicamente, sacar casi todos sus sentimientos a través de la música con la ayuda de su inspiración… Maki Yata.

—¿Té? —cuestionó Chizuru, colocándole una taza en frente. El pelirrojo asintió.

—Kagura…

—¿Qué sucede? —lo miró por un segundo, prestando atención de nuevo a la taza de té para que no se derramara.

—Extrañas a tu hermana ¿Cierto? —la gemela quedó muda ante esa pregunta, no sabía si estaba ofendida o confundida.

—Por supuesto que la extraño. —contestó ofendida. —¿A qué va esa pregunta? —frunció el ceño.

—Tengo algo que contarte. —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos. Claro estaba que Iori no bromearía con un tema tan delicado como ese; su expresión cambió repentinamente por una de asombro.

—¡Claro! ¡Yo…! S-s-solo déjame ir por las galletas. N-n-no t-tardo. —tartamudeó, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

Iori cerró sus ojos, acomodándose en la fina silla de ébano mientras descansaba su espalda. De la nada, una diminuta sonrisa se le dibujo en sus labios a medida de que un par de lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

—Gracias. —musitó, apretando entre sus dedos el anillo que tenía puesto.

* * *

 _Gracias a todos ustedes Koferos fieles que siguieron hasta el final esta humilde y muy corta historia. Espero que les haya gustado tan siquiera un poco. Este fue mi primer fanfic de esta pareja. De nuevo, agradezco su valioso tiempo en haber leído esto. Espero que estén muy bien, recuerden que los quiero mucho._

 _See you soon!_


End file.
